Embodiments of the invention were motivated in addressing current leakage that occurs in recessed access devices. A recessed access device is a field effect transistor having its gate construction received within a trench formed in semiconductive material. The gate construction includes a gate dielectric which lines the trench and conductive gate material received within the trench laterally inward of the gate dielectric. Source/drain regions are formed within the semiconductive material on opposing sides of the trench in outermost regions of the semiconductive material. Application of suitable voltage to the conductive gate material within the trench enables current to flow through the semiconductive material between the source/drains along the trench sidewalls and around the base of the trench.
Gate induced drain leakage (GIDL) is a negative attribute associated with field effect transistors, and can be problematic with recessed access devices, particularly at the elevationally outermost regions of the source/drains adjacent the uppermost portions of the trench.